undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carley (Story)/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of Carley. Issue 3 Harrison awoke, cuddled up to Zachary. He rubbed his eyes; he must have fallen asleep as Britney drove the previous night. They had no plan on where to go, they were just going to drive and drive and drive and drive. Harrison knelt up and peeked through the blinds that covered the windows at the back of the van, stopping the light from coming through as they slept. “Britney…” Harrison stuttered. “It’s Carley.” She called from the driver’s seat. “What’s up?” “I don’t want to alarm you but you need to step on it. I don’t care how much fuel we have left, just drive.” Harrison told her. “And one other thing, do not look in your wind-mirror.” Carley hesitated before jamming her photo down on the clutch. The rapid acceleration made Harrison fall to the ground and in turn awoke Britney and Zach from their sleep. “What’s going on?” Britney shrieked. “What’s a group of zombie’s called?” Harrison asked. “A herd, I suppose.” Zach said. “Why?” “Look.” Harrison pointed outside. Zach and Britney peered through either window, both opening their mouths in horror. Zach jumped over the seat and pushed Carley away from the driver’s seat. “Let me drive!” Zach shouted as he changed the gear of the car. “Steve is gonna be so mad that you let someone else drive his van!” Britney told Carley. “We’re never gonna see Steve again.” Carley shrieked from the passenger seat. “Sit down!” Harrison told Britney. Harrison held Britney close as the two sat with their back’s against the two chairs, watching the herd as it grew further away. “I’m scared.” Britney cried. “I know,” Harrison kissed the top of her head. “I know…” Suddenly, the van made a splattering sound and it began to roll to a stop. “SHIT!” Zach punched the steering wheel, making the vehicle beep, as he realised they had ran out of gas. “Well done, dickhead.” Carley snapped. “If we didn’t already have enough walkers on us, that horn would have attracted more.” “Shut it, slut.” Zach called. “I drove the van as fast as I could away from them!” “Yes, well done!” Carley sarcastically said. “I was going fast enough while saving the gas.” “Whatever.” He snapped as he jumped over the car seat and sat next to Harrison. Then, Carley jumped over the seat and sat next to Britney. The two kept hugging in the middle. “What do we do now?” Britney said through sobs. “We wait; the walkers should clear off in about four days.” Carley told them. “I guess that’s the best idea.” Harrison said. “We have enough supplies for that.” Zach remained silent. “I guess we should get to know each other.” Britney finally said as she stopped crying, after minutes of silence. “I’ll start,” Harrison said. “My name is Harrison Wilde. Before all this crap, I was a university student and I lived with my parents and our dog, Lassie.” Claws began to scrape down the side of the van as the walkers got to it. “My name is Carley. I shared an apartment with Britney and I worked at WABE radio as a reporter.” Carley spoke as the van jolted to the side. “My parent’s died when I was young… but I guess you all know what that feels like now.” Suddenly, Britney burst into a fit of tears, realising that her parents were dead. “Well done!” Zach shouted as he stood up. “You fucking started her off again.” “It was her idea!” Carley screeched from her sitting down position. “She wanted us to get to know each other so I told you two.” The pair’s fight was interrupted by the sound of a revving truck, coming from outside. The four quickly jumped up and looked out the front of the car. A mechanic’s vehicle was racing toward the group. Sat in the driver’s seat was a silent, annoyed man of around thirty years of age, next to him sat a petite, teenage girl with blonde hair; she must have only been seventeen. The vehicle sharply turned and the end of the vehicle tapped the front of Carley’s van. The teenage girl climbed out of the vehicle, holding a shotgun, and fought of walkers as the chubby man attached the hook to the front of Carley’s van. The van jolted upwards as the man began to drive. As this happened, Zach lost his footing and slipped backwards, crashing through the doors at the back of the van. “Zach!” Harrison screamed as his boyfriend was torn apart. “I lo-” Zach called before his body went motionless. Harrison started crying, as did. Suddenly, a female voice spoke from the radio. “Thank god we found you.” The teenage girl said. “Thank you.” Carley stuttered. “You don’t seem very happy.” The girl pointed out. “I’m sorry.” Carley apologised. “We’ve just lost someone close to us.” “I’m sorry.” Carley could hear the emotion in the girls voice. “What’s your name?” She asked. “I’m Louise.” She spoke up. “That mechanic is Gord, and the guy with the hook is Doug.” “Doug’s nice.” Carley smiled. “Love at first sight?” Louise laughed. All of a sudden, Harrison leaned over and stole the receiver. “You are fucking idiots!” Harrison called through sobs. “As you tilted the truck up my boyfriend fell out and he was eaten. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT.” “I’m so sorry.” Louise began to faintly cry. “Don’t.” Carley took the receiver back from Harrison. “Where are we going?” “We take refuge in a boarded-up stable.” A rough, manly voice spoke up. Carley guessed it was Gord. She looked to her left to see Britney and Harrison both crying, hugging each other. “Thank you.” Carley faintly said as she put the receiver down. End of Issue 3 Deaths *Zachary Trivia *First appearence of Doug *First appearence of Gord *First appearence of Louise Category:Carley Category:Carley Issues Category:Issues